Before The Dawn
by ItaVi
Summary: Huang Zitao adalah pemilik jiwa terakhir itu../aku tidak tahu.. ia bagian dari bangsamu atau bukan.. tapi jika Tuhan melindunginya.. mungkin Lucifer seperti Kris yang sedang mengincarnya itu, justru akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya../Kris ingin memiliki pemuda itu... apapun caranya.../KrisTao/ChanBaek/KaiHun/HanSoo/SuLay/Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

**EXO/SMEntertaiment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao, KrAy, ChanBaek, KaiHun, HanSoo, SuLay dan juga ChenMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoai, Boys Love, Romance, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Before The Dawn...**

**.**

**Rated T+**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat dan Peri adalah makhluk Tuhan yang berbeda, namun mereka sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan. Manusia memiliki kedudukkan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya...

Tapi sayangnya, Iblis tidak akan pernah mengakui itu.. ketika Tuhan mengatakan pada mereka untuk bersujud kepada sang Adam, mereka menolaknya. Suatu ketika mereka menggoda Adam dan Hawa untuk memakan buah terlarang ditaman surga, Tuhan yang mengetahui hal itu akhirnya menurunkkan Adam dan Hawa untuk kebumi...

Iblis berkata kepada Tuhan..

"wahai Tuhan.. lihatlah.. mereka tidak mematuhi perintahi perintah-Mu.. jadi kamilah yang tertinggi.. yang selalu mengikuti semua takdirmu.."

Sang Tuhan menjawab..

"aku menciptakan Manusialah yang paling sempurna diantara semua makhluk yang kuciptakan.."

Mendengar hal itu sang Iblis marah, hingga akhirnya mereka turun kebumi untuk membujuk anak cucu Adam melakukan hal-hal yang dibenci oleh Tuhan, dengan begitu mereka akan menemani sang Iblis masuk kedalam Neraka kelak...

Jauh dari dari itu ternyata diantara sang Malaikatpun iri pada Manusia... hingga sang Malaikatpun berani menentang Tuhan.. dan juga Turun kebumi lalu menjadi seorang Lucifer...

Makhluk setengah Malaikat dan Iblis...

Dan ketika Lucifer merasakan cinta yang ditanamkan sang Tuhan padanya, akankah ia menjadi Iblis sepenuhnya..? mengingat manusia adalah tempat dimana dosa berlabuh...

Ataukah ia akan kembali menjadi Malaikat sepenuh karena hati suci manusia itu sendiri..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Matahari mulai menaiki singgasananya. Sinar hangatnya mulai merambati kota Seoul yang indah. Suasana yang mulai ramai menambah kesan sibuk ibukota negeri ginseng tersebut. Langkah cepat seorang pemuda tampan—tapi mungkin akan lebih cocok jika disebut manis dibanding tampan— mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang yang melangkah menyusuri tepi jalanan kota Seoul. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang terburu-buru. Buktinya ia masih berusaha membenarkan seragam almamater bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam merah yang bertuliskan EXO dilengan kanan dan kirinya sambil berusaha menelan roti panggangnya yang masih tersampir dibibir plum miliknya. Ujung matanya melirik jam tangannya. Mata panda itu membulat saat jarum panjang jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya itu telah menunjukkan 07.15. Dengan sekuat tenaga kaki-kaki yang berbalut celana hitam itu berlari mencoba menembus ramainya jalanan Seoul.

"Aisssh!.. harusnya tadi aku berangkat bersama eomma.." sesalnya melepaskan gigitan roti dari mulutnya lalu ia membuang roti itu pada tempat sampah yang ia lewati sambil terus berlari.

Langkah kakinya memelan saat dirasa ia akan melewati kumpulan wanita-wanita cantik yang berada didepannya. Seringaian kecil miliknya terukir tipis. Huang Zitao, nama pemuda tampan—manis— itu. Zitao melonggarkan dasi hitam yang dikenakannya lalu kembali membuka semua kancing almamater miliknya yang membuatnya lebih terkesan layaknya seorang pemuda yang mulai beranjak dewasa dengan sikap manly-nya.

"Siuuuuuuuuuu.." siulan Zitao membuat semua wanita-wanita yang dilewatinya tersipu malu. Dengan pesonanya pemuda itu melewati mereka dengan sikap tenang. Merasa telah jauh dari semua wanita-wanita yang dilewatinya, Zitao kembali memacu kecepatan larinya.

Empat menit lagi...

Dan songsaenim killer disekolahnya akan segera menghukum dirinya karena datang terlambat. Oh.. mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya—menurut Zitao— jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Baru saja satu bulan yang lalu ia memasuki EXO International High School, sekolah terbaik Seoul bahkan terbaik di Korea Selatan.

.

Zitao masih terus berlari tanpa berhenti menuju sekolahnya. Nafasnya mulai berat saat ia telah sampai didepan sekolahnya. Zitao kembali memelankan larinya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Lagi-lagi.. Zitao menambah kembali kecepatan berlarinya ketika ia menarik lengan bajunya untuk melihat kembali jam tangannya. Oh.. dia lelah.. adakah yang tahu itu..? irisnya melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah mengobrol dengan asiknya ditangga sekolah dua diantaranya bermesraan. Jika dilihat dari almamater berwarna cream dan hitam dengan motif dan model yang sama dengan Zitao, sepertinya mereka siswa tingkat akhir.

'Apa lagi sekarang..?' batinnya.

Tumben sekali banyak sunbae-sunbae yang sedang bersantai ditangga sekolah..? Zitao memang sering melihat beberapa diantaranya, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat sunbae berambut pirang yang sedang bermesraan dengan pemuda berlesung pipi disampingnya dan juga sunbae berambut hitam diantara mereka itu. heh.. peduli apa dia dengan hal itu.

Tanpa gentar sedikitpun Zitao berjalan melewati tujuh sunbae itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka berteriak kearah Zitao dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Membuat dua orang yang tadi sedang bermesraan menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

"WOYYY.. tidakkah kau lihat kami ada disini, hoobae.." teriak salah satunya pada Zitao. Zitao mengatur nafas tersenggalnya. Jujurnya dia sangat malas menanggapi sunbae-sunbaenya itu. Tapi menghormati sunbae adalah kewajiban seorang hoobae. Benar begitu..?

Zitao mengela nafas, mata pandanya mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar. Kebetulan sekali, matanya menangkap Park-songsaenim killer yang ia takuti terlihat sedang memasuki toilet. Setidaknya Zitao bisa sedikit punya waktu memenuhi kewajibannya pada sunbae-sunbae itu.

"mianhe sunbae-nim.. aku sedang terburu-buru.." ucap Zitao dengan nada datar.

"enak sekali kau menjawab seperti itu..?" sunbae bersurai coklat kehitaman itu merangkul bahu Zitao dengan sedikit mencengkram. Zitao sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Diotak Zitao sudah berputar tentang setelah ini dirinya pasti akan dibully sunbae-sunbae itu.

Tapi sayangnya Zitao bukanlah orang yang semudah itu dapat dibully. Ia meraih tangan sunbae-nya itu lalu sedikit memelitirnya dan ia berusaha memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki pada sunbae tampannya.

Terlihat Jongin —sunbae yang merangkul Zitao— menyeringai melihat tingkah Zitao yang mencoba melawannya. Bagi Jongin pelintiran tangan Zitao itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"lalu menjawab bagaimana sunbae-nim.. aku memang sedang terburu-buru.. kau tahu Park Yoochun-songsaenim..? bukankah dia songsaenim yang sangat 'baik'.. hari ini aku diajar olehnya.. kalian tahukan dia itu orang seperti apa jika siswanya terlambat..? dan aku sudah terlambat tigapuluh detik.. " jelas Zitao melepaskan tangan Jongin.

Jongin berusaha tenang. Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya kekelas Management. Belum kakinya satu langkah pergi dari sana tapi kini kerah bagian belakangnya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik oleh seseorang—Zitao yakin itu perbuatan sunbae tadi—. Kekesalan Zitao semakin bertambah saat ia melihat sang songsaenim yang ia anggap saat menakutkan itu keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tubuh Zitao kembali berbalik menghadap para sunbae-nya. Dan ternyata bukan sunbae bernama Jongin tadi yang kini menarik kerah almamaternya karena sekarang giliran seorang sunbae dengan wajah cantik. 'tipe uke.. pasti dirayu sedikit akan luluh..' fikir Zitao. Kris Wu, pemuda pirang tinggi yang tadi bermesraan dengan pemuda berlesung pipi disampingnya tersenyum tipis mendengar semua yang dipikirkan Zitao. Ia.. ia bisa mendengar semua hal yang difikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Dengan cepat Zitao memasang wajah melasnya pada sunbae cantik yang ada didepanya itu. Lalu matanya melirik name tag milik pemuda cantik itu. Xi Luhan.

"kumohon.. sunbae-nim.. aku janji aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku tadi.. tapi nanti setelah jam istirahat pertama.. aku janji tidak akan kabur sungguh.." rayu Zitao.

"lepaskan dia Lu~.." perintah Kris. Dengan seringaian tipisnya Zitao mulai berbalik dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Suho, siapa dia..?" tanya Kris Wu, pemuda pirang yang tadi menyuruh Luhan untuk melepaskan Zitao. Sedang pemuda yang bernama Kim Suho itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Perubahan ekspresi kini ditunjukkan oleh Zhang Yixing pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi.

"Ck. Kris.. dari almamater yang dia pakai saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia siswa tingkat pertama.." Sahut Park Chanyeol pemuda tampan yang berambut hitam.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia Kris-hyung..?" tanya Chen temannya yang lain.

"bukan apa-apa.." jawabnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menimbulkan spekulasi-spekulasi lain diotak teman-temannya yang lain.

Yixing menatap punggung Zitao yang mulai menjauh. Hanya sekilas, ia melihat sinar itu dengan begitu terang. Bahkan sinar itu jauh lebih terang daripada miliknya. Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Sinar itu memudar lalu menghilang sama sekali. Yixing memang sering melihat sinar-sinar seperti dari manusia-manusia disekitarnya, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat ada seterang itu.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Zitao telah berada didepan kelasnya. Park-songsaenim baru saja memasuki kelas management itu. Zitao melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin memasuki kelas tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar sang songsaenim tidak menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati dirinya terlambat masuk kelas. Zitao mengambil tempat duduk terdekat dari jangkauannya. Sedangkan siswa lain sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Zitao.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Zitao mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaranya hari ini.

"hari ini test.." tiga kata yang membuat semua siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelas itu mendesah kesal. Lagi-lagi songsaenimnya yang satu itu mengadakan test dadakan.

Zitao mengerjakan test dengan tenang. Karena apa..? dia termasuk siswa genius disekolah ini. ini hal kecil untuknya. Ia hanya butuh waktu limabelas menit hingga ia menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. Zitao bukanlah anak yang sombong dengan otak geniusnya, maka dari itu ia berusaha menunggu teman-temannya yang belum selesai.

Zitao menengok kearah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baiknya. Terlihat pemuda manis itu sedang mengusap rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa bertanya, Zitao menulis kembali jawaban miliknya dikertas soalnya. Setelah selesai ia melemparkan itu pada Baekhyun lalu menarik kertas soal milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Zitao bingung. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada kertas soal yang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja, wajah Baekhyun langsung berbinar melihatnya. 'oh.. Baby panda~.. kau sangat baik..' batin Baekhyun.

Zitao mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Zitao heran dengan Baekhyun, karena tingkahnya yang sama persis seperti anak-anak padahal usia Baekhyun satu tahun lebih dewasa dibanding Zitao—apa kau tidak memandang dirimu sendiri Zitao—.

.

Test dikelas Zitao selesai. Yoochun songsaenim menyerahkan hasil test mereka. Hasilnya seperti biasa. Zitao mendapatkan nilai A+, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan nilai A-. Merasa tidak terima ia menghampiri Zitao.

"kenapa nilaiku A- panda~.." protes Baekhyun.

"kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Yoochun-songsaenim..?" balas Zitao.

"dia sudah pergi..." bentak Baekhyun.

"coba lihat.." Zitao menarik kertas milik hasil ujian milik Baekhyun dan menelitinya. Sekarang Zitao terkekeh karena ia tahu dimana letak kesalahan Baekhyun.

"kemarilah Baek-hyung.. lihat ini.. harusnya disini itu jawabannya itu -2.. dan kau hanya menulisnya 2.." terang Zitao.

"berarti kau yang salah.. dari yang kau tuliskan tadi kau hanya menulisnya 2.." bela Baekhyun. Zitao menyerngit, padahal jawaban yang ia tuliskan pada baekhyun tadi sudah sama persis dengan jawaban miliknya.

"tidak.. tadi aku menulisnya dengan benar.. kau saja yang tidak teliti Baek-hyung..!" Zitao berusaha membela dirinya.

"kalau kau tidak percaya lih—.." ucapan Baekhyun sambil menarik kembali kertas soal miliknya. dan benar saja.. disana tertulis -2.

"benarkan apa kataku.. sudahlah terima saja kau dapat nilai A-.. yang pentingkan lebih baik daripada kau mendapatkan nilai E.." sahut Zitao. Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal.

"ohya.. Baek-hyung.. nanti setelah jam istirahat pertama temani aku bersembunyi diperpustakaan.. kumohon.." pinta Zitao melas.

"memangnya kenapa kau sembunyi diperpustakaan..? biasanya kau selalu menanggapi semua penggemarmu itu.." tanya Baekhyun heran. Memang benar Zitao itu adalah idola baru untuk siswa maupun siswi tingkat satu, dengan wajah yang terkadang tampan namun juga manis disaat yang bersamaan membuat para seme, uke maupun gadis-gadis terjerat oleh pesonanya yang alami.

"bukan itu masalahnya hyung~.. tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sunbae-sunbae ditangga sekolah.. dan mereka sepertinya marah karena aku melewati mereka tanpa permisi.." jawab Zitao jujur.

"lalu kau takut..?ha.. ha..ha.." jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa yang sengaja dipenggal-penggal, jadi terkesan seperti sedang mengejek Zitao.

"TIDAK.." elak Zitao dengan keras.

"lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi..? dimana jiwa seme yang kau bilang selalu melekat dalam dirimu itu..?" bantah Baekhyun menyeringai. Semua itu adalah kebenaran, selama ini Zitao selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu adalah seme, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sudah menerima bahwa dirinya itu adalah seorang uke, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga memilik rahim. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"mereka itu bertujuh Baek-hyung.. bagaimana kalau aku dikeroyok oleh mereka.. mau diletakkan dimana wajah tampanku ini.." keluh Zitao.

"kau itu manis.. tidak tampan sama sekali.." ejek Baekhyun.

"hah... hyung~ tolong aku.." Zitao memasang aegyo-nya. Baekhyun mendorong wajah Zitao menjauh. Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas wajahnya sebentar dengan tangan mungilnya.

"memang siapa sunbae itu..?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"tidak tahu.. tapi yang jelas salah satunya itu bernama... em.. em siapa ya..? tunggu Baek-hyung aku ingat-ingat dulu.." Zitao berusaha berfikir dengan keras, ia berusaha mengingat siapa nama sunbae tampan yang tadi menarik kerah leher almamaternya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"XI..XIOLU..eh bukan.. XIO HAN.. XI HANLU.. XI..LUHAN.. ah ya.. Xi Luhan.. benar Xi Luhan.. dan sepertinya dia itu tipe uke.. dia cantik sekali.." jawab Zitao. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Tidak mungkin... bisa-bisanya Zitao berurusan dengan antek-antek pangeran sekolah.

"jangan bercanda.." kata Baekhyun terlihat serius.

"aku tidak bercanda Baek-hyung.. aku bersungguh-sungguh.." Zitao menjawabnya dengan kesal.

"kau gila Zitao.. seharusnya kau tidak cari masalah dengan mereka.. dan siapa yang kau bilang uke..? Xi Luhan itu seme.. dan kau mau tahu siapa uke tercintanya..?" Baekhyun benar-benar serius sekarang. Ia menarik leher belakang Zitao lalu menunjuk seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat yang indah.

"dia..? Do Kyungsoo..? Kyungsoo-hyung..? tidak mungkin.." Zitao menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"ya sudah kalau tidak percaya.. nanti setelah jam pertama istirahat berbunyi.. kau akan lihat bagaimana mesranya Kyungsoo dengan Luhan-sunbae dikelas ini.." balas Baekhyun.

"aku tidak pernah melihatnya.." jawab Zitao.

"tentu saja.. bagaimana kau melihatnya.. sementara setelah jam istirahat pertama dan kedua saja kau selalu menghilang dari kelas tanpa memberitahuku kau kemana..?" kesal Baekhyun.

"akukan selalu diruang Hapkido..! kau sendiri bukannya anak ekstrakurikuler hapkido.. tapi kenapa aku jarang melihatmu disana.." Zitao menjawab dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau berisik panda jelek.." umpat Baekhyun pada Zitao.

Obrolan mereka berakhir saat seorang pria dengan sangat tenang memasuki kelas mereka. Pria itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dulu ia sempat berfikir jika pria itu pasti akan menjadi seorang seme, tapi ternyata ia takluk juga pada seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Lihat itu bahkan sekarang perutnya sudah mulai membesar karena hamil. Zitao tersenyum tipis.

'kenapa aku meresa Jaejoong-songsaenim jadi semakin cantik saat hamil seperti ini..?' tanyanya Zitao dalam hati.

"songsaenim.., sudah berapa bulan..? kenapa songsaenim jadi semakin cantik..?" goda Zitao membuat Jaejoong sedikit merona.

"diam Zitao.. jangan menggodaku lagi.. hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat.. kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.." balas Jaejoong. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar sahabatnya mendapat pelajaran tambahan lagi hari ini.

"dan kau juga Byun Baekhyun.." sambung Jaejoong membuat Baekhyun mematung.

"apa maksud songsaenim..? aku belum melakukan kesalahan hari ini.." bela Zitao.

"aku juga.." sahut Baekhyun.

"huffttt.. jadi kalian masih belum sadar juga.. kalian lupa jika kelas ini dipasang kamera pengintai yang langsung terhubung padaku.. aku bisa mengawasi kalian sewaktu-waktu.." ingatan Baekhyun dan juga Zitao kembali saat mereka mengerjakan test dari Park Yoochun tadi. Pasti Jaejoong, songsaenim penanggung jawab kelas mereka itu mengetahui jika tadi mereka melakukan kecurangan dalam test tadi.

"jadi masih mau mengelak..?" Jaejoong menyeringai mengetahui jika siswa-siswanya tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Zitao dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengakui kesalahan mereka pada Jaejoong.

"harusnya tadi kau suruh Oh Sehun memanipulasi kamera pengintai itu sebelum memberikanku jawaban milikmu.." bisik Baekhyun yang kini duduk disamping Zitao.

"aku lupa disitu dipasang kamera pengintai Baek-hyung~.." balas Zitao lirih.

"berarti ini salahmu.."

"kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku..."

Baekhyun tak membalas, ia tak ingin menambah hukumannya hanya karena berdebat dengan Zitao tentang yang sebenarnya kurang penting. Zitao menatap Baekhyun kesal karena Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kris Wu menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya dengan seringaiannya. Kelas ini hanya berisi tujuh siswa yakni Kris Wu sendiri, Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan dan juga Kim Jongdae atau ia lebih sering dipanggil Chen.

Jongin menatap Kris heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. mengapa ia bertindak seolah-olah adalah manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hah..? Ia. Kris Wu adalah seorang Lucifer begitupun dengan Chanyeol, Jongin, dan juga Suho. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Chen yang seorang Iblis. Lalu Zhang Yixing yang seorang Angel. Ada yang bertanya kenapa seorang malaikat seperti Zhang Yixing berada disini dan berada disekitar makhluk-makhluk penentang ketetapan Tuhan seperti mereka..? itu karena ia memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi mereka. Tugas yang sangat sulit memang, tapi ia percaya jika Tuhan memiliki rencana indah untuknya suatu hari nanti. Dan sayangnya, Tuhan semakin menyulitkan dirinya saat ia sadar jika sang pencipta menumbuhkan sebuah penyakit bernamakan cinta didalam hati lembutnya pada salah satu Lucifer yang sedang ia awasi.

"hei.. jangan bilang jika kau menyukai manusia tadi.." suara manly Jongin mengalihkan perhatian semua yang berada dikelas itu.

"aku ingin bermain-main dengannya.. bolehkan.. Yixing..?" tanya Kris tenang ia menoleh pada Yixing yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"selama kau tidak menggunakan langkah licik untuk menjerat dia dan dia mengikutimu secara sukarela.. kau bisa lakukan sesukamu.." Seringaian Kris melebar mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir cherry milik Yixing.

Tanpa bertanyapun semua yang ada disana tahu siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"dia manusia yang memiliki aroma yang sangat menyenangkan.. bukankah begitu Kris..?" sahut Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sependapat dengan dirinya.

"dan sepertinya ia sama dengan manusia-manusia lainnya.." Jongin mengutarakan pendapatnya. Yixing menatap mereka sinis. Sungguh.., mereka itu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka diciptakan.

"apa menurutmu ia akan takluk oleh Kris..?" tanya Suho. Mereka tersenyum mengejek pada Suho. Yixing masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"tentu saja.. mana ada yang berani menolak Kris-hyung~.." Chen menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri.. dia... berbeda..." Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kris menatap Yixing curiga. Tidak biasanya ia Yixing berkata begitu, biasanya ia selalu acuh jika Kris ingin bersenang-senang dengan manusia diluar sana. Ia merasa Yixing sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mungkin Kris bisa saja membaca fikiran manusia disekitarnya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa membaca fikiran seorang Angel berhati suci seperti Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Tet..tet..

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Suasana dikelas Zitao dan Baekhyun kembali riuh. Rencana Zitao dan Baekhyun yang akan lansung pergi menuju perpustakaan akhirnya batal saat Jaejoong menyuruh mereka membagikan hasil test minggu lalu dan menyuruh mereka berdua membantu membenarkan jawaban siswa lain, karena hanya mereka berdualah yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Zitao berjalan menghampiri Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengan membaca buku yang ada didepannya.

"Kyungie-hyung~.. ini hasil test milikmu.. em—sepertinya nomor sembilan kurang benar.. dan kertasnya harus kembali dikumpulkan setelah jawabannya dibenarkan.." kata Zitao ketika berada dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih Zitao-ah.. ohya.. ajari aku nomor sembilan ya..! habis kemarin aku kesusahan menyelesaikannya.." pinta Kyungsoo.

"langsung lihat punyaku saja hyung.." Zitao berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"kalau aku langsung lihat.. aku tidak akan tahu caranya Zitao-ah.." Zitao menghela nafas pasrah. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang mengajari seorang siswa.

'harusnya aku ajak saja tadi Baek-hyung untuk membolos..' fikir Zitao.

Zitao mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, dan mulai mengajari Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Belum sampai lima menit, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Kalian tahu siapa orang itu..? heh.. tentu saja Xi Luhan.

"Kyung~.." panggilnya pada Kyungsoo. Zitao yang berada disamping Kyungsoo hanya bisa glagapan tidak jelas, karena takut jika Luhan mengenali dirinya. Baekhyun yang berada tak jauh dari Zitao segera menghampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih. Zitao berusaha menutupi wajah manisnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Luhan-hyung~..? kau sudah datang.. tunggu sebentar aku sedang meminta Zitao mengajariku.. ohya Zitao-ah.. kenalkan dia Xi Luhan kekasihku.." kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Luhan pada Zitao. Luhan menatap Zitao intens, lalu menyeringai mengetahui pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah pemuda yang tadi memohon agar ia lepaskan tadi pagi.

"hei.. sunbae-nim.. kita bertemu lagi.." sapa Zitao mencoba ramah pada Luhan. Kyungsoo terlihat antusias saat teman dan sang kekasih ternyata saling mengenal.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal..? wah.. menyenangkan sekali.." ucap Kyungsoo senang. Zitao tersenyum kikuk menatap Kyungsoo.

'dimana kau Baek-hyung~.. tolong aku..' pinta Zitao dalam hati. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sangat menyayangi Zitao. Hingga ia kembali mengirim Baekhyun untuk menolong dirinya.

"Zitao.." panggil Baekhyun pada Zitao. Zitao langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-hyung~ aku harus pergi.. kau kerjakan saja dengan Luhan-sunbae dia pasti bisa.." kata Zitao sebelum pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

.

Mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Na'asnya secara bersamaan pintu itu ternyata sudah ditarik dari luar terlebih dahulu. Zitao semakin menekuk wajahnya saat mata pandanya menangkap teman-teman Luhan yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang saat ini sudah berada didepannya.

"Anyeong.. BabyBaek~.." sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya.

"a-a-aanyeong Chanyeol-sunbae.." jawab Baekhyun gugup. Zitao menatap Baekhyun canggung.

"kita tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang.." bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil tetap berusaha memasang senyumannya pada Chanyeol dan sunbae-sunbae mereka yang lain.

'matilah aku..' batin Zitao kesal.

Kris yang berada diantara mereka hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin pemuda bernama Zitao itu pasti akan jatuh kedalam pesona dirinya. Pesona Lucifer yang tidak akan pernah bisa tertolakkan oleh siapapun bahkan para Angel diatas sana telah mengakui pesonanya secara mutlak.

"Anyeonghaseo sunbae-nim.." sapa Zitao pasrah. Percuma Zitao lari toh.. ia sudah terlanjur basah, jadi sekalian saja berenang.

Zitao menatap balik Kris yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Kris berjalan mendekatinya. Semua yang berada disana memperhatikan mereka.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zitao. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan itu semakin mendekat pada wajah manis pemuda bermata panda itu. Zitao menyerngit bingung.. meski ia membiarkan jemari Kris meraih pipi putihnya.

"Argggghh.." Kris mengerang kesakitan secara tiba-tiba saat tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Zitao. Kris mengerang menahan sakit ditangan kiri yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Zitao. Semua yang berada disana merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi Kris. pasalnya Kris mengerang kesakitan padahal Zitao sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Kris menatap wajah Zitao intens. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Niat awalnya untuk mengusap wajah Zitao, ternyata tergantikan oleh sebuah sengatan listrik yang sangat keras pada tangannya. Seolah-olah Tuhan memberinya peringatan agar dirinya tidak menyentuh seorang Huang Zitao.

"sunbae-nim tidak apa..?" Zitao menyentuh tangan kiri Kris yang sedikit memerah. Ia terlihat khawatir.

Anehnya, Kris tidak merasakan apapun saat jemari lentik Zitao menyentuh kulitnya. Sengatan itu seolah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu percikanpun. Kris kembali mengulurkan tanganya lagi kearah wajah Zitao. Ia kembali menyentuh permukaan pipi putih itu tanpa halangan apapun. Zitao menatap Kris bingung, lalu menepis tangan Kris dari pipinya.

"mungkin aku memiliki janji pada sunbae-nim untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ketidaksopananku tadi pagi tapi.. bukan berarti sunbae-nim bisa menyentuhku seenaknya.." kata Zitao datar. Jongin menatap Zitao tidak percaya. Ia baru tahu ada yang berani menolak Kris Wu.

Kris sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Zitao, karena sejak tadi ia berusaha menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya barusan. Ia menatap permukaan telapak tangannya, hanya sebentar ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya secara perlahan seolah berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya maju berusaha keluar dari kelasnya, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Suho dan Chen yang sedang berdiri depan pintu kelas. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka akhirnya sadar jika Zitao telah berjalan menjauhinya.

Kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti langkah panjang Zitao yang meniggalkannya. Namun, kakinya kembali terhenti saat Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya untuk tidak pergi menjauh.

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengeluarkan protesnya pada Chanyeol, tapi kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara Kris yang terdengar sedikit meninggi memanggil nama Zitao, sahabat Baekhyun.

"Huang Zitao..."

Zitao yang mulanya sudah melangkah sedikit jauh mau tidak mau berhenti saat mendengar suara berat Kris yang memanggil namanya. Sedikit heran, karena Kris ternyata mengetahui namanya.

Zitao berbalik. Kris menghampiri Zitao. Mata tajamnya menatap tubuh Zitao dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Seringaian yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat lalu kini kembali terukir lagi dibibirnya.

"maaf.. karena ketidaksopananku padamu.. namaku Kris Wu.." ucap Kris saat telah berada didepan Zitao.

'jadi namanya Kris Wu..' gumam Zitao dalam hati. Kris mendengar kata hati Zitao lagi. Zitao menggeleng cepat.

"tidak apa.. kalau begitu kita impas.." balas Zitao.

"tidak bisa.. mulai besok pagi.. temui aku saat istirahat pertama dan kedua dikelasku.. jika kau tidak datang.. lihat saja nanti.." Kris berjalan melewati Zitao. teman-teman Kris yang lain segera pergi menyusul Kris, kecuali Chanyeol dan juga Luhan tentunya.

Zitao menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tanpa ambil pusing ia kembali berjalan menuju kearah kantin sekolah. Baekhyun berusaha menyentakkan tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"sunbae-nim lepaskan.." pinta Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu panggil aku Chanyeol-hyung~.." balas Chanyeol masih dengan seringaian tampannya. Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, namun ia masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuntut. Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Iya.. Chanyeol-hyung~.." ucap Baekhyun lembut dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menyusul Zitao.

.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki mansion besar miliknya. semua pelayan menunduk menghormatinya. Mansion ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh Kris dan pelayannya saja, melainkan juga keenam temannya yang lain. Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu mendudukkan diri diranjangnya yang luas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, entah bagaimana didalam penglihatannya Kris melihat seorang Huang Zitao dan Byun Baekhyun yang tengah mendengarkan ocehan sang guru dengan malas.

"dia.. sangat menenangkan.." gumam Kris pelan. Fikirannya kembali melayang saat ia pertama kali berusaha untuk menyentuh Zitao tadi siang. Saat dimana ia seolah tersengat arus listrik dengan tengangan tinggi.

"benarkah kau dibawah lindungan Tuhan..?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

Seolah memberikan tanda, tiba-tiba saja angin yang menyejukkan menyapu wajahnya. Kris membuka matanya kembali. Ia menyeringai.

—jika benar kau berada dibawah-Nya.. mungkinkah aku harus kembali menentang ketetapan yang telah dibuat oleh-Nya.. setelah sebelumnya aku menolak perintah-Nya untuk bersujud pada Adam..?—

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

Ada yang suka nggak..? ini Fic pertama Yaoi aku.. feel-nya gak dapet ya..? maaf..

Kali aku pasangin Kai sama Sehun, abis gak tahu aku lagi suka sama HanSoo..

Gomawo sudah mau baca..!

Dan yang punya waktu Review ya... please.. kalau review-nya bagus aku lanjutin kalau nggak.. ya udah gak tahu deh entar... PAI~PAI... MUAACHHHHH... *DigamparReaders*


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO/SMEntertaiment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao, ChanBaek, KaiHun, HanSoo, SuLay dan juga ChenMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, YAOI, Romance, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Before The Dawn...**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao menatap jam tangannya bosan. Jam pertama dikelas management-nya belum selesai juga. Dan lagi-lagi telinganya harus mendengarkan ceramah dari songsaenim didepannya. Ia mengusap surai hitamnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang berada dibangku belakangnya. Sepertinya ia juga sama bosannya dengan Zitao, terlihat sekali dari matanya yang sudah seperti orang mau tidur. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya membalas tatapan Zitao. Zitao tersenyum mengejek Baekhyun. Tckk.. tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dari otak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum aneh pada Zitao.

Seolah mengerti senyuman aneh Baekhyun pada dirinya. Zitao segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu menyela ceramah dari songsaenim mereka.

"emm.. Jiyong-songsaenim.." panggil Zitao pada sang songsaenim. Jiyong menoleh kearah Zitao.

"bolehkah aku izin ketoilet..? perutku sakit.." mohon Zitao pada Jiyong. Tanpa berfikir jika yang Zitao katakan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, Jiyong langsung saja mengangguk memberikan izin ketoilet pada Zitao.

"keluarlah..." suruhnya. Zitao tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya.. dia bisa keluar juga dari kelas. Nah.. sekarang tinggal menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Hanya butuh tiga menit untuk Baekhyun menyakinkan sang songsaenim bahwa dirinya sedang sakit. Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Mata indahnya berusaha mencari pemuda panda yang tadi keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelas. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat apapun disana. Langkahnya berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Baru saja dirinya sampai dilorong menuju kantin, langkahnya langsung berjalan berbalik arah karena melihat sunbae-sunbae yang kemarin berurusan dengan Zitao kini tangah menikmati makanan mereka dikantin sekolah. Baekhyun bersembunyi dibelakang tembok yang membelakangi kantin, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celana miliknya lalu berusaha menelfon Zitao yang entah dimana.

Tut..

Tut..

Klik..

"panda kau dimana.." tanya Baekhyun langsung saat dirasanya Zitao sudah mengangkat telfonya.

"aku..? tadi aku dari toilet.. sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan kantin sekolah.." jawab Zitao dari seberang telfon. Baekhyun mencoba mengintip dari balik tembok. Benar saja Zitao sudah sampai didepan kantin tanpa sadar jika sunbae-sunbae yang kemarin berurusan dengannya tengah menikmati sarapan mereka dikantin sekolah.

"Dasar Panda-pabbo~.. perhatikan depanmu.." kata Baekhyun masih mengintip dari balik tembok.

Zitao yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan menunduk itupun akhirnya melihat kedalam kantin. Mata pandanya membulat sempurna. Langkahnya mencoba untuk berbalik. Tapi entah bagaimana... tubuhnya seolah tak dapat ia gerakkan saat mata tajam Kris Wu, sunbae yang kemarin berurusan denganya itu memergoki dirinya yang saat ini sedang berada tepat ditengah-tengah pintu kantin.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi.. sekarang terlambat! Dia menatapku tajam sekarang.. kau dimana..? apa yang harus kulakukan..?" tanya Zitao pada Baekhyun. Dari jauh Baekhyun menatap Zitao yang terlihat sedang berjalan mundur.

Zitao menatap sunbae-sunbae didepannya. Sekarang bukan hanya Kris yang menatapnya tajam. Semua sunbae itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh—menurut Zitao—. Kris berdiri dari duduknya, ia tersenyum menyeringai kearah Zitao yang menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Zitao terus memundurkan langkahnya. Kris semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"berbalik.. tuan Huang.. KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA.." teriak Baekhyun dari dalam ponsel Zitao membuat kesadaran Zitao kembali sepenuhnya. Zitao langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk berlari.

.

Wusshhh...

.

'tidak mungkin..' batin Zitao tidak percaya.

.

Percaya atau tidak, kini Kris Wu telah berada tepat didepannya. Mustahil manusia biasa dapat berpindah kelain tempat hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Bahkan, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada dibalik tembok hanya bisa menganga saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat jika Kris dapat berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

"wowww.. aku tahu kaki sunbae itu panjang.. tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secepat itu.." puji Zitao tanpa sadar. Kris menyeringai. Zitao terlihat sangat polos dengan wajah terkejut seperti itu.

"Gomawo, BabyZie~.. apa kau kemari untuk menemuiku.. bukankah berjanjiannya jam istirahat pertama.. satu lagi jangan panggil aku sunbae.." Zitao masih menatap Kris tidak percaya, meski ia menyimak dengan benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Kris. ia semakin tak percaya saat Kris memanggilnya apa tadi..? BabyZie..? What The—

"Begini Kris-Sun—.. Em.. —maksudku Kris-gege.. aku salah masuk tempat tadi.. aku sedang menunggu Baekkie-hyung~.." Zitao mencari alasan.

"benarkah..? karena kau sudah disini.. bagaimana jika kau menemaniku sarapan.." tawar Kris dan langsung menarik Zitao kearah kumpulan orang-orang yang saat ini paling berpengaruh di Korea itu. Zitao mengikuti langkah Kris dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Zitao khawatir. 'Dasar panda pabbo~... apa yang ia lakukan..' batin Baekhyun frustasi mendapati sahabatnya yang terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja saat ditarik kembali menuju kantin oleh Kris Wu. Baekhyun berbalik menaiki anak tangga didepannya. Langkah pendek kakinya terhenti saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi gerakannya.

"kau mau kemana BabyBaek~..? bagaimana jika kita juga sarapan disana.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"kau—..? bukankah tadi Chan-hyung~... bersama mereka..?" tanya Baekhyun heran dan berusaha kembali mengintip sunbae-sunbaenya yang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Chan-hyung~..? itukah caramu memanggilku..?" goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal, bagaimana tidak jika yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"ayo sarapan bersama.." tarik Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju dimana teman-temanya berada.

Zitao menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah mereka dengang tatapan malas. Kalau saja tadi tidak ada Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun kemari, pasti sekarang Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan dirinya, bersama dengan sunbae-sunbae menyebalkan ini.

"makanya jangan mencoba lari dari tanggungjawab.." ledek Zitao pada Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berada dihadapan mereka.

"memangnya aku menghamilimu hingga aku harus lari dari tanggungjawab.." balas Baekhyun ketus. Membuat Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Yixing, Chen, Luhan, dan juga Jongin menggeleng-geleng kepala heran pada interaksi Zitao dan Baekhyun.

"sudahlah.. kau ingin apa..? biar aku yang pesankan..?" tawar Kris mengusap rambut Zitao dengan lembut.

"aku tadi sudah sarapan Kris-ge~.. gege saja yang sarapan.." tolak Zitao. Kris tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah.. bagaimana jika kau suapi aku.." menoleh kepada Kris dengan cepat berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Hah.. pasti sunbaenya yang bernama Kris Wu itu mulai tertarik dengan sahabat pandanya ini.

Yang lain menatap mereka biasa saja. Bahkan Yixingpun hanya acuh tak acuh dengan usaha Kris mendekati Zitao. entahlah, mungkin cinta yang pernah ia berikan pada Kris kini mulai memudar dari hatinya. Dan yang lebih gila lagi adalah bahwa belakangan Yixing secara diam-diam sering menatap Suho.

Zitao menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil sendok ditangan Kris lalu mencoba menuruti permintaan Kris. Yixing mencuri pandang kearah Zitao. Lagi-lagi sinar terang itu kembali terlihat. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud semua ini. Sinar itu hanya dapat dilihat olehnya. Dan yang ia heran mengapa Kris, Suho, Chen, Luhan, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihatnya. Siapa sebenarnya Huang Zitao itu..? kenapa sosok itu terlihat sangat istimewa.

"Huang Zitao.." panggil Yixing tiba-tiba. Zitao memandang Yixing dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kau manusia..?" tanya Yixing, membuat Zitao dan Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang Yixing bicarakan.. apa disini Huang Zitao terlihat seperti vampire layaknya Edward dalam film twilight.

"bukan.." jawab Zitao santai membuat mereka semua—kecuali Baekhyun— menatap Zitao dengan tatapan menuntut.

"tentu saja aku manusia.. mana mungkin aku Malaikat, atau apalah itu sejenisnya.."sambung Zitao tenang lalu mengarahkan sendok yang telah berisi makanan itu kearah mulut Kris. Kris menerima suapan Zitao dengan senang hati.

Yixing masih tidak mempercayai omongan Zitao. Yixing mengerti jika Zitao memanglah seorang manusia, tapi menurutnya manusia biasa bukanlah seperti yang terlihat dalam diri seorang Huang Zitao. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar disana. Zitao masih terus menyuapi Kris dengan sangat telaten. sepertinya jika didekat Kris Wu, jika uke-nya kau muncul tanpa ia sadari.

Zitao kembali menghentikan suapannya saat sebuah suara tengah memanggilnya.

"Panda-hyung..!" panggilnya dengan sangat manja pada Zitao. Zitao melihat keujung koridor kantin. Dan benar saja.. lihat itu Oh Sehun tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru kearahnya.

"Sehunniee.. kau sedang apa disini..?" tanya Zitao lembut.

"Ani~.. hanya ingin mengantarkan hasil pemeriksaanmu dari appa.." jawabnya sambil terduduk disamping Zitao dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak suka dari sunbae-sunbae yang sebelumnya telah duduk disana bersama Zitao dan juga Baekhyun. Lebih parahnya lagi kini Sehun tanpa permisi telah dengan lahap, meminum minuman milik salah satu sunbae-sunbae itu.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun khawatir, takut-takut jika Sehun langsung dihajar oleh sunbae-sunbaenya itu karena sikap tidak sopan Sehun. Zitao menerima sebuah map berwarna coklat dari Sehun.

Jongin yang sejak tadi memang tidak menyukai keberadaan Sehun disini, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. 'anak ini menyebalkan..'batin Jongin sambil terus menatap Sehun tidak suka.

"Mwoo? Ini apa Hunn..? kau memanipulasi hasil test-ku..?" tuduh Zitao pada Sehun lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Sehun menatap Zitao bingung.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak menyentuh itu sama sekali!" balas Sehun dengan keras.

"kau bohong.." bentak Zitao.

"aku berani bersumpah... aku tidak memanipulasi apapun terhadap hasil test itu.." Sehun berusaha membela diri. Zitao berusaha mengancam Sehun untuk berbicara jujur. Sempat Zitao akan memukul Sehun saat ia tidak menemukan kebenaran yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut Sehun, kalau saja Kris tidak menarik tangan Zitao untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"dia tidak bohong BabyZie~.." Kris menenangkan Zitao. Ia. Kris tahu tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hasil test yang dimaksud Zitao adalah test dari ayah Sehun tentang dirinya memiliki kantung rahim atau tidak. Dan hasilnya..? Huang Zitao memilikinya. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bosan kearah Sehun dan Zitao.

"darimana Kris-gege tahu dia tidak bohong.. sementara kaukan tidak mengenal Sehunnie.." elak Zitao.

"aku bisa membaca fikiran orang.." jawab Kris tenang.

"aku tidak percaya.."ketus Zitao pada Kris. Zitao memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

"appooo.. kalau kau tidak percaya telfon saja appa-ku.."Sehun terlihat sangat kesal pada sikap Zitao yang tidak pernah mempercayainya.

Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu berusaha mencari kontak telfon ayah Sehun, dan menanyakan tentang hasil test itu. Benar yang dikatakan Sehun, ia memang tidak memanipulasi test itu. Jadi, apakah sekarang ia harus menerima bahwa dirinya adalah seorang uke..? hah.. pasti Baekhyun akan menertawakannya dengan keras. Zitao menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"jadi itu test apa panda~..?" tuntut Baekhyun. Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"itu hasil pemeriksaan yang membuktikan Panda-hyung itu seme atau uk—Brraakk— aggrrhh.." sahut Sehun yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Zitao. Baekhyun mulai mengerti.

"lalu hasilnya..?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"tentu saja UKE—BRRAAKK—aww.." lagi-lagi Sehun mendapat pukulan dari Zitao dengan kerasnya.

"sebenarnya apa salahku..!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"sudah selesaikan BabyZie~..? sekarang kembali suapi aku.. arraseo.." Kris menyeringai saat tangan lebarnya meraih kepala Zitao untuk kembali menatap dirinya dan menyuapinya seperti saat sebelum Sehun datang. Sehun menatap kearah Kris tidak suka. Tangan kecil Sehun meraih kembali minuman yang tadi diminumnya, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap mata lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jauh lebih tidak suka pada dirinya.

"matamu mau dicolok ya.." bentak Sehun pada Jongin. Bukan Jongin namannya ia tahan dengan sikap tidak sopan Sehun padanya. 'auuuhh.. mulutmu pedas sekali Hun..'batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah sibuk meminum minumannya.

"sudah selesai bicaramu..?" tanya Jongin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Sehun memaksa menelan ludahnya keras.

"mulutmu itu harus diberi pelajaran agar kau mengerti bagaimana bersikap sopan satun pada sunbae disekolahmu.." sambung Jongin penuh dengan penekanan dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri dan berjalan meniggalkan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan aegyo miliknya pada Zitao agar Zitao menolongnya, tapi sepertinya Zitao justru mengejeknya dan malah semakin memfokuskan diri menyuapi Kris. So.. ia hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tertidur diranjangnya dengan nyaman. Mata pandanya terlihat sudah mulai terlihat mengantuk. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya menahan kantuk. Padahal ini baru saja jam 06.00 sore tapi ia sudah mengantuk seperti ini. Irisnya kembali terbuka lebar saat tanpa sengaja ia menangkap bayangan yang belakangan ia kenal dari dalam kaca almari kamarnya. Zitao mengucek matanya kasar. Bayangan itu masih. Dengan cepat Zitao terbangun menoleh kearah belakangnya. Tak ada siapapun disana.

"aku benar-benar gila.." gumam Zitao kembali menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Heiii.. BabyZie~.." Zitao terkejut saat ada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari sebelah tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja ternyata ada orang yang baru kau kenal kini telah berbaring dengan nyamannya disampingmu.

"Kris-gege~.. b-bbagaimana kau bisa masuk..?" tanya Zitao saat matanya menangkap kembali bayangan orang yang tadi Zitao lihat dicermin.

"pintu depan tidak dikunci.. lalu kufikir kau berada dikamar.. jadi aku menyusulmu kemari.." jelas Kris santai.

"gege~ tahu darimana alamat rumahku..? dan untuk apa Kris-ge~ kemari.." tanya Zitao lagi masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"alamat rumahmu sangat mudah untukku.. dan untuk apa aku kemari.. aku merindukanmu.." jawab Kris terang-terang.

Zitao tidak habis berfikir kenapa Kris menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu gampang seperti itu.

"jangan bercanda ge~.." balas Zitao cepat.

"aku tidak bercanda.. aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu.. dan sekarang aku ingin tidur bersamamu.." jawaban Kris benar-benar membuat Zitao ingin memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

Kris menarik tangan Zitao kasar hingga membuat Zitao kembali terjatuh dengan keras diranjang miliknya. Zitao menatap mata tajam Kris gugup. Kris menindih tubuh Zitao yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Zitao berdehem pelan. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Kris yang menyadari kegugupan Zitao hanya menyeringai senang.

"kau tahu tidak apa yang dilakukan Jongin untuk menghukum temanmu yang bernama Sehun itu.." Suara Kris terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Zitao. Zitao yang mendengar nama Sehun disebutpun akhirnya menatap mata elang Kris curiga.

"dia membawa namja berambut rainbow cake itu pulang ke Mansion.." sambung Kris. Zitao jadi menyesal karena tadi ia tidak menolong Sehun.

"a-aapa yang dilakukan Jongin pada Sehun.." suara Zitao jadi tergagap.

"nafsu Jongin itu susah untuk dikendalikan.. aku yakin mereka belum selesai.. jadi aku belum mau pulang ke Mansion.." jawab Kris.

Ok.. Zitao mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris sekarang. Astaga.. Zitao benar-benar menyesal karena telah tak memperdulikan Sehun tadi siang.

"dimana orangtuamu.. kenapa sepi sekali.." Zitao mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris. fikirannya masih berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bernama Kris Wu itu.

"BabyZie~.." panggil Kris saat Zitao tak memperdulikannya. Kris tahu Zitao sedang memikirkan temannya itu.

"Ah-ne eomma-ku sedang bertugas di Cina.. jadi intinya Kris-gege mau menginap disini..?" Kris mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah.. gege~ boleh tidur disini.. tapi jangan macam-macam denganku.." Kris berpindah dari atas tubuh Zitao dan menidurkan diri disamping Zitao.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia dapat melihat wajah Zitao dengan sangat leluasa. Dari mata yang memiliki lingkaran hitam samar hingga bibir kucing yang sangat indah, membuat nalurinya sebagai Malaikat kembali terlintas dalam hatinya.

Kris tahu jika Zitao sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa dengan mudah tertidur hari ini. Kris terus saja memperhatikan wajah Zitao.

"BabyZie~.." panggil Kris.

"apaaa~.." jawab Zitao kesal.

"aku tidak bisa tidur kalau aku tidak memeluk sesuatu.." kata Kris dengan nada sedikit aneh. Zitao memberikan guling yang dipeluknya pada Kris. Dan sebenarnya yang Kris katakan itu hanya sebuah dustaan kecil dari seorang Lucifer.

"maksudku aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika aku tidak memeluk seseorang.." Zitao menatap Kris kesal. Zitao heran dengan Kris, bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa menjadi semanja ini sementara ketika disekolah dia sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"jadi selama ini kau masih memeluk eomma-mu..? astaga.." jika selama ini Kris tidak bisa tertidur jika ia tak memeluk seseorang berarti selama ini Kris pasti memeluk eomma-nya. Setidaknya itu yang Zitao fikirkan.

"aku tidak punya eomma.. selama ini aku memeluk Yixing.." jawab Kris santai. Sekali lagi, ia bohong tentang semua itu. Mana ada Lucifer yang tak bisa tidur jika ia tak memeluk seseorang. Hal itu ia lakukan karena ia ingin dirinya memeluk Huang Zitao malam ini.

Tanpa berbicara lagi Zitao merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kris. Dia cukup mengerti kenapa Kris mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menyeringai, karena keinginannya untuk memeluk dan menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari manusia seperti Huang Zitao akhirnya terwujud.

Kris memeluk tubuh Zitao yang terasa sangat nyaman pada tubuhnya. Seolah keinginannya akan sosok seperti Zitao itu adalah sesuatu yang harus secara mutlak terpenuhi. Anggap Kris kecanduan terhadap Zitao, maka Kris pun akan dengan senang hati mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.."

Desahan dan rintahan kecil menggema disebuah ruangan mewah dalam Mansion besar Wu. Meski tak sampai terdengar diluar ruangan tapi tetap saja dari dalam terdengar sangat erotis. Surai pelangi yang tadinya terlihat indah dikepalanya, kini terlihat basah karena peluh. Sementara pemuda berambut coklat yang berada diatasnya terus saja menekan tubuh bidangnya pada tubuh kecil yang ada dibawahnya.

"aku tidak menyangka.. ternyata bermain denganmu sangat menyenangkan.. Oh Sehun.." bisik pemuda dengan kulit eksotis itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu mencengkram lengan pemuda yang ada diatasnya itu dengan kencang.

"berhentihhh.. Jonginhh.. akuhhh.. lehhhlah..ahh.." jawab Sehun berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia. Jongin sedang dengan tenangnya memperkosa Oh Sehun disini.

"sebentar lagi~.. HunnieBaby~.." Jongin terus menekan tubuh bawahnya kearah Sehun.

"Engghh.. ahh.." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, air matanya perlahan menuruni pipinya. Hole-nya sudah terasa sangat perih. Tapi Jongin belum keluar sampai sekarang. Matanya terpejam erat saat Jongin semakin cepat menekan hole-nya. Sehun menegang saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesak keluar dari dalam perut.

"Jonginhhh.. Ahhh.. Ahh.. akuhhh.. inginhhh.. keluarhhh.." desahan Sehun kembali terdengar nyaring oleh telinga Jongin dan tentu saja itu membuat Jongin kembali bergairah dalam aktivitasnnya. Nafasnya memburu saat dirasanya ada ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"kita keluarkan bersama~ nehh..." bisik Jongin seduktif. Sehun menggigit pundak Jongin keras menahan desahan kala dirinya akan kembali klimaks.

"Ahhrrggg.." geram Jongin menikmati klimaks pertamanya bersama Sehun. Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jongin menyusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun. Bibir-bibir sexy-nya kembali menyetuh kulit Sehun yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit Jongin.

"andai dari awal aku tahu kau sangat menyenangkan untuk bercinta seperti ini.. maka aku akan sangat overprotektif padamu.." gumam Jongin yang melihat Sehun mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika Sehun bangun besok pagi. Jongin yakin jika besok Sehun akan memukul Jongin atau akan menangis dengan keras mendapati dirinya telah diperkosa oleh sunbae-nya sendiri. Tapi peduli apa Jongin dengan hal itu.. Ia suka dengan tubuh indah Sehun. So.. pikirkan saja besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya kembali kelangit sebentar tidak ada masalah. Toh.. ia tahu jika saat ini Kris tengah bersama dengan Huang Zitao, Jongin juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan manusia bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sedangkan yang lain pasti tidak akan macam-macam.

Dalam sekali kepakan, sayap putih dipunggung Yixing keluar. Matanya terpejam, ketika mata itu kembali terbuka, ia telah sampai dilapisan pertama langit. Matanya mengedar mencari seseorang disana. Itu dia.. pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, tapi kenyataanya usia Yixing jauh lebih muda dibandingkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Xiumin-hyung~.." panggilnya dengan lembut.

"Yixing.. ohh.. aku merindukanmu.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Yixing.

"aku juga Xiumin-hyung.. bagaimana tugasmu sabagai seorang Fairy.. berjalan dengan lancar..?" tanya Yixing lagi. Xiumin mengangguk.

"bagaimana tugasmu sebagai penjaga Iblis dan para Lucifer itu..? apa mereka menyebalkan..?"

"tidak terlalu.. hanya saja mereka sering menggoda mausia-manusia dibumi untuk bersenang-senang,.. dan bodohnya manusia-manusia itu mau.." jelas Yixing pada Xiumin. Xiumin terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"tapi hyung~.. bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu.." wajah Yixing berubah menjadi serius. Xiumin mengangguk pelan menanti kalimat yang akan segera keluar dari mulut sang Angel.

"apakah ada manusia yang memiliki cahaya yang jauh lebih terang dari seorang Angel.. apakah hati mausia itu benar-benar suci hingga ia melebih sinar dari Angel..? dan Kris sedang mengincarnya sekarang.." Yixing melihat raut wajah Xiumin sedikit terkejut.

"kau melihatnya..?" Yixing tak menjawab.

"Huang Zitao.." sambung Xiumin pelan. Mata Yixing membulat. Bagaimana Xiumin tahu sementara ia sama sekali tidak pernah turun kebumi.

"Xiumin-hyung mengetahuinya..?" Xiumin kembali tersenyum manis pada Yixing.

"itu cerita lama Yixing.." balas Xiumin berjalan meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing mengejar Xiumin. Langkah kecilnya ia samakan dengan langkah Xiumin.

"maksud Xiumin-hyung apa..?" Yixing terlihat sangat penasaran sekarang.

"kau pernah dengar dengan cerita dari kerajaan Angel yang sebelum diserang oleh kerajaan Lucifer dan Iblis..? bukankah jiwa dari putra Raja Angel dibuang dibumi..? dan belakangan kudengar.. Huang Zitao adalah pemilik jiwa terakhir itu.." terang Xiumin.

"tunggu.. berarti sebelumnya jiwa itu milik orang lain..?"

"ne~.. sebelum ia lahir dibumi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.. jiwa itu milik ibunya.. dan sebelumnya lagi jiwa itu terus turun dari keturunan-keturunan sebelum ibunya, sesungguhnya ini adalah waktu dimana jiwa itu keluar dari dalam tubuh manusia yang dia tempati.. tapi belakangan aku mendengar dari Angel-Angel yang melewati tempat ini bahwa jiwa Angel dalam diri Huang Zitao tidak ingin keluar dari tubuh manusianya.. tidak ada yang bisa melihat sinarnya kecuali ia adalah seorang Angel.. itu karena jiwa Angel didalam diri Huang Zitao telah berbaur cukup lama dengan jiwa manusia yang kebetulan lebih mendominasi dalam diri Huang Zitao.. lagipula kekuatan jiwa Angel dalam diri Huang Zitao itu sudah cukup melindunginya dari makhluk Tuhan yang lain.." jelas Xiumin.

"itu artinya Huang Zitao adalah salah satu dari bangsaku..? dan apakah Tuhan melindunginya..?" tanya Yixing. Lagi..

"aku tidak tahu.. ia bagian dari bangsamu atau bukan.. tapi jika Tuhan melindunginya.. mungkin Lucifer seperti Kris yang sedang mengincarnya itu, justru akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya.." cerca Xiumin tenang. Yixing berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Xiumin dalam otaknya.

"apa Kris, Suho, Jongin dan juga Chanyeol akan bisa menjadi seorang Angel lagi.." gumam Yixing entah pada siapa. Tapi Xiumin cukup mendengarnya.

"Tuhan itu Maha Pengampun Yixing.. kau lupa.." sahut Xiumin meninggal Yixing yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Otak Angelnya berusaha dengan keras menemukan simpulan dari ucapan Xiumin. Kenapa ia tidak tahu tentang Huang Zitao sebelumnya. Apa itu karena ia terlalu lama dibumi hingga ia begitu tertinggal dengan berita-berita seperti ini.

Jika Kris, Suho, Jongin juga Chanyeol bisa menjadi Angel kembali.. bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Chen yang memang sejak dari awal adalah seorang Iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao menatap pemuda yang didepannya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Garis rahang yang tegas itu begitu telihat jelas. Aroma maskulin yang menusuk hidung mancungnya dengan keras membuatnya sedikit terlena. Bohong jika sejak awal Huang Zitao tidak mengagumi sosok yang kini telah memeluknya dengan erat itu. Tunggu dulu.. apa sekarang Huang Zitao telah mengakui bahwa dirinya telah tertarik dengan sosok tampan didepannya ini..? Ckkk.. kau tidak pintar dalam berbohong BabyZie~..

"ada apa..? kau bilang kau ingin tidur.." Kris membuka matanya melihat Zitao yang sedang menatapnya. Zitao yang baru sadar jika ternyata Kris sama sekali tak tidur itupun langsung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya kedalam dada bidang Kris. Kris tertawa pelan.

"Kris-gege~ belum tidur..?" tanya Zitao masih menutupi wajahnya dengan menyusupkan wajah pada dada Kris.

"kau malu..? hn.. lucu sekali.." jawab Kris santai.

"aku tidak malu.." Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kris.

Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Benar kata Baekhyun, Zitao itu memang jauh lebih cocok jadi uke dibandingkan jadi seme. Tangan kanan Kris yang tadinya berada dipinggang Zitao kini beralih kearah pipi putih Zitao lalu membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Zitao memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian Kris dipipi putihnya. Kris menyeringai. Sepertinya Zitao memang sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Lucifernya.

Jemari kokoh Kris menuruni leher Zitao lalu bergerak menuju pundak putih Zitao yang masih tertutupi oleh kaos berkerah rendah milik Zitao.

Arrhhggg...

Tepat saat tangan besar itu sampai didepan dada Zitao. Kris kembali merasakan sengatan listrik seperti saat pertama kali ia menyentuh Huang Zitao. Lagi-lagi tangannya kembali merasakan sengat listrik itu secara tiba-tiba.

Zitao yang melihat mendengar Kris mengerang itupun langsung terlihat panik.

"kau tidak apa ge~.. apa yang terjadi..?" tanyanya khawatir.

"aku tidak apa.." jawab Kris melihat tangannya. Zitao melihat tangan Kris yang terlihat memerah, entah karena apa ia bingung.

"tanganmu merah.. apa sakit..?" Zitao meniup-niup kecil telapak tangan Kris. kini Zitao dan Kris dalam keadaan terduduk.

"tidak~.." Kris masih menatap telapak tangan yang masih ditiup-tiup oleh Zitao.

Apalagi sekarang..? mengapa Kris kembali merasakannya.. Siapa sebenarnya Huang Zitao itu.. kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan sengatan listrik itu. mengapa seolah-olah sedang ada yang melindungi pemuda itu.. seluruh pertanyaan itu muncul diotak Kris. Dan kalaupun itu adalah peringatan dari Tuhan untuk Kris agar tidak menyentuh sosok yang saat ini tengah berada didepannya, seharusnya Tuhan hanya memperingatkan dirinya sekali bukan dua kali seperti ini. karena Tuhan pasti tahu, Kris mengerti dengan semua isyarat yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Kris masih menatap Zitao yang sedang meniup tanganya lembut. Matanya terus tertuju pada sosok yang menenangkan itu.

"BabyZie~.." panggil Kris lagi.

"jangan memanggilku seperti Kris-ge~.." protes Zitao masih sibuk memeriksa tangan Kris.

"kenapa baru protes sekarang..?" balas Kris cepat membuat Zitao langsung mendongak menatap mata tajam Kris. Zitao menghela nafas kesal. Zitao masih menggenggam telapak tangan Kris.

"kenapa kau jadi sensitive begitu..?" Zitao balik bertanya pada Kris yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Zitao jadi sedikit takut.

"mianhe.. aku~ tadi.. tanganku sedikit kram.." jawab Kris menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan mungil Zitao.

"ne~.. apa sudah tidak apa.." tanya Zitao lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"kurasa begitu.. ayo tidur lagi.." Kris kembali keposisi sebelumnya. Zitao menyusul Kris kembali berbaring diranjang besar itu.

"k-kkau masih mau dipeluk atau tidak..?" tanya Zitao agak gugup. Kris tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Zitao. karena secara tidak langsung Zitao meminta Kris untuk memeluk dirinya—menurut Kris—.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya, lalu kembali mendekap tubuh Zitao dengan erat. Mungkin menyesapi aroma apple yang menguar dari tubuh Zitao akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya. Melihat Huang Zitao adalah sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kecanduan. Seolah-olah Zitao itu sebauh racun yang dapat membuat dirinya mati. Kris tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lebih dari ini.. tapi kekuatan itu menghentikan. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan hasrat yang terus mendera dirinya ketika sosok itu berada dihadapannya.

Satu hal yang dapat Kris simpulkan tentang Huang Zitao.

Kris ingin memiliki pemuda itu... apapun caranya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

Ada yang merindukan saya..? hehehe Maaf.. kemarinkan saya sibuk,. Jadi ga bisa update.

Gimana dengan Fic ini..? ada yang nungguin..? —enggak—.

Ok.. Fix. Ada yang nungguin Fic saya yang lain..? Paradise..? Be Mine..? atau Only U..? ada yang mau request Fic mana yang mau diupdate duluan..? request terbanyak itu yang akan diupdate duluan...

Sekian dan Gomawo.

Review dulu chap ini ne~...

.

.

.

Paiiiii... Paiiii


End file.
